Hinata's Adventures in Neverland
by Wesley Inuzuka
Summary: What Hinata always wanted to do is run away with Naruto, a flying boy who is a figment of her imagination. What happens when her dreams come  true? Join Hinata, Naruto, Shino, Kiba, Sakura, and many more on this 'high flying' adventure!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"And then Naruto defeated Captain Deidara, bringing happiness to Neverland. But little did he know, Captain Deidara would later recover," Hinata finished.

"I love that story, Hinata-chan," Kiba said. "It is really cool!"

"Yes," Shino agreed. "But this Naruto guys seems a bit dimwitted, huh?"

"Don't say that," Hinata said, her face turning bright red. "O-of course he isn't!"

"Hinata-chan, do you have a crush on this Naruto guy?" Kiba asked suspiciously.

"N-n-no!" she stammered. "I… just like to defend him, because, y-you know, he's the hero in these stories."

"Of course he is," Kiba said sarcastically.

The door opened, and Hinata's dad, Hiashi Hyuga stepped through. "Hinata, are you stuffing the boys' heads with silly stories again?"

"N-no, father!" Hinata said, blushing. "I, I, uh…"

Hiashi sighed. "Hinata, you aren't being a serious shinobi. Don't you think your time would be better spent training?"

"Huh? Oh, y-yes, father…" she stammered.

"You know what, this is your last day as a genin. Maybe you should practice for the upcoming chuunin exams!" he said, irritated.

"Oh, I, um…" Hinata said, turning as red as a tomato. She looked down at her feet.

"Don't worry, Hinata will be fine," Kiba said.

"I bet," Hiashi said halfheartedly. He then left.

"Kiba-kun! Shino-sama! I completely forgot about the chuunin exams!" Hinata said, worried. "Now I don't think I'm at all ready…"

"Hinata, stop worrying! Kurenai-sensei would not have suggested us to take part in the exams if we weren't ready," Kiba said, trying to calm the girl down.

"I-I guess you're right…" Hinata said. _Oh, how I wish I could go to Neverland. Then I wont have to take part in the chuunin exams, and I would be with Naruto-kun. He would protect me._

"Hinata-san, you should get some rest," Shino said. "We all have a big day ahead."

"Shino is right," Kiba said. "We'll see you tomorrow."

As Hinata's comrades left, she shivered. She felt like she was shrinking. Her breathing quickened. What if she wasn't good enough? What if everyone laughed at her because she wasn't as good as her comrades? She held back tears. _I wish I could run away…._

She crawled onto her bed and sighed. "Now I really wish I could go to Neverland with Naruto-kun…." After about an hour of fretting, she drifted into a light sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Someone peered in. It was a boy with eyes of blue and hair of yellow (in other words, he was blonde.) Beside him, a small, pink, sparkly companion hovered. A trail of small, sparkling dust followed behind her.

"C'mon, Sakura, I know it's in here," the boy murmured.

"Naruto, you dimwit! You don't just go barging into other people's…" Sakura, the small, pink-haired fairy said, but she was too late. The boy, supposedly named Naruto, had already flown in. Sighing, she followed him.

"My ninja regulation headband… where is it…" he muttered, rustling through Hinata's stuff.

"Is it time for the chuunin exams already?" Hinata said groggily, getting up.

Naruto froze and darted behind her dresser.

"Naruto, I think I found it…" Sakura said, searching through a drawer.

"Shhhh!" he hissed and slammed the drawer shut, trapping Sakura inside.

"NARUTO!" Sakura yelled. "LET ME OUT YOU DIMWIT!" She pounded on the drawer.

Hinata sat up. "What's that?" she murmured, half awake. She stood up and rubbed her eyes. She picked up something that was beside her bed: Naruto's ninja regulation headband!

Naruto looked over. _I want my headband back…_ he thought. "Hey, give that back, you thief!" he hissed, bowling her over.

"N-N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata said, her eyes wide. "Oh, I-I'm sorry," she said, blushing. "I found it on my windowsill a couple days ago and I knew it was your's…."

"Oh," Naruto murmured. "I'm sorry for startling you…."

"It's not a problem," Hinata said, dazed.

"I like your stories, 'specially because they're about me," Naruto said.

"I-I'm glad you like them," Hinata said. "But I'm afraid I'll have to stop telling them, because the chuunin exams are tomorrow…"

"That's obsured!" Naruto hissed, his eyes flashing. "Come with me to Neverland, you'll never have to take the chuunin exams there! Then you can tell us stories!"

"What do you mean by… 'us'?" Hinata asked.

"Oh, the lost Shinobi! Sasuke, Shikamaru, Chouji…" he listed.

"Oh, I'd love to!" Hinata said. "Wait… I can't go without Shino or Kiba…."

"Huh? Who are they?" Naruto asked.

"They are my comrades. I really care about them," Hinata explained.

"Oh, I'll round them up!" Naruto said. "I'll be back!" He then flew out the window.

Hinata looked out the window. "My goodness… Naruto is actually at my house! Well, he was, anyway…"

"YO, YOU THERE! GIRL!" Sakura jingled.

Hinata looked towards the sound. One of her drawers was glowing pink. "Oh… oh… oh my…" she said and fainted.

Sakura pounded against the drawer. "GOSH DARN IT!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Is she okay?" someone murmured.

"Yeah, she tends to do that a lot," another answered.

Hinata's eyes fluttered open. There were a couple people standing over her.

"Ah, Hinata-chan, you're awake," Kiba said, smiling brightly.

"For a moment, we were starting to worry," Shino added quietly.

"Awesome! Now we can hit the road!" Naruto cheered and flew in a circle with glee.

"We're seriously taking _them_?" Sakura spat with spite, flashing an angry glance at Hinata.

"Sakura, stop being such a wuss," Naruto hissed indignantly.

Sakura sighed and turned her little back on them.

"Okay, cool," Kiba said. "But Naruto… how do we _get_ to Neverland in the first place?"

"Uhhh… I guess… we fly?" Naruto offered. "I mean, I fly a lot, so I really forget that most people don't fly in the first place…"

"What a dimwit…" Shino muttered.

"H-he's not a dimwit!" Hinata bristled shyly.

"You know, I can defend myself," Naruto said, narrowing his eyes at the trembling kunoichi.

"I-I'm so sorry, Naruto-kun…" Hinata said, her face reddening with embarrassment.

"Don't sweat it." Naruto sat down, hovering in midair, appearing to be thinking hard.

"Naruto, you don't remember? All you have to do is take some of my dust and then have faith and trust…" she growled. "What a dumbo."

"That's it!" Naruto exclaimed his face lighting up like a new light bulb. "We sprinkle some of Sakura's dust on you and then you have to have faith and trust!"

"What a _genius_," the pink fairy muttered. "Sometimes I wonder why he's the main character in this…"

Completely ignoring Sakura's comment, Hinata sighed. "I-I… am kind of… afraid of heights…" she whispered.

"Don't worry," Peter said, waving around a mad Sakura. "I won't let you fall."

Hinata was very touched by his comment. Intrigued, she drenched herself in the strange, pink dust.

"This stuff is peculiar," Shino murmured, inspecting some dust that had fallen on his shoulder.

"Hey, look at me!" Kiba said, lifting up as weightlessly as a balloon. "Come on guys, it's fun!"

Shino had followed close behind. "It is kind of fun," he answered in his blunt tone.

"Come on, Hinata!" Naruto said, gliding around the girl. "Believe it, you can fly, dattebayo!"

Hinata gulped. "I-I believe you…" she said and felt herself lifting into the air.

"Hey, you did it, Hinata-chan!" Kiba pushed off the wall and propelled across the room.

"Okay, we can go now," Naruto said. "Come on everyone, follow me!" Without warning, he grabbed Hinata's hand and sped out, Shino and Kiba at his heels. Far behind, Sakura flew cursing under her breath about how much she hated Hinata.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Isn't the night sky wonderful?" Naruto asked.

"Huh? Oh, y-yeah…" Hinata said, trying to hide her fear of falling.

Naruto looked out across the sky. Only the stars and the moon offered light to the travelers. He started to wobble.

"Careful, Naru—" Hinata started, but the boy had already lost focus and began to drop. Also, the fact that they were holding hands caused Hinata to spiral down with him.

For a moment, Hinata had lost all faith in Naruto. This caused her to be unable to fly back up. Hinata accidently let go of Naruto's hand.

Luckily, the blonde boy snapped back to reality long enough to realize what was happening. "Hinata!" he yelled, zooming down to get her.

Hinata shrieked in terror. The seconds falling seemed like years. She closed her eyes, bracing herself for the worst.

Instead of the expected _splat_, Hinata felt herself being scooped up. She opened her eyes feebly. They met with Naruto's.

"You know, you should be more careful, Hinata," Naruto said. "For a moment there, I thought you would have—"

"Are you alright?" Kiba interrupted.

"I think…" Hinata replied with a shaky tone.

"She's fine, believe it, I'll take care of her," Naruto said with a smile.

Hinata felt herself blushing. She looked down; they were a couple meters from the ground.

"Let's keep going," Naruto said. "Can you fly?"

"O-of course!" Hinata said and slid out of his arms. Reluctantly, she regained her balance and wobbly flew up next to the group.

"Okay, we're almost there," Naruto informed them. "We'll be there around morning."

As they neared Neverland, Hinata trailed behind the boys. _I should really trust Naruto-kun more. In the first day I actually met him, he already saved my life._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Here we are!" Naruto said, emerging from a big puff of clouds. The sun was beginning to light up the dark blue sky.

"Finally," Kiba said.

"What a weird bird…" Shino said, observing a little beige-colored bird flapping its wings in a mechanical fashion.

"Get out of here!" Naruto yelled, pushing them all behind a cloud away from the bird.

"—Wha.." Hinata murmured.

A second passed. Right as it seemed clear, the bird exploded, sending a mushroom cloud high into the sky. There was a blinding flash of orange. It was gone as soon as it had come.

"W-what was that?" Hinata stammered, shaking.

"I call him Captain Clay. Otherwise known as 'Deidara'," he snickered at the name.

"Oh," Hinata said.

"You guys, get out of here. Sakura will take you down to the island," Naruto ordered. "I'll catch up after I've dealt with Cap'n Clay."

Sakura sped off, Shino and Kiba following her. "But Naruto-kun, are you sure you'll be okay?"

He flashed a smile at her. "Believe it, I'll be fine, dattebayo! Go!"

Hinata blinked and flew off, following the pink dot that was Sakura. For the first time, Hinata got a good look at Neverland. It looked like a green paradise surrounded by sparkling, deep blue water. She recognized Cap'n Clay's ship from the stories she had told. It was beige like the bird. Its tallest mast was decorated with the words 'Art is a Bang'. She could also barely make out the shapes of Deidara's crew, bustling around. They wore black, draping cloaks with red clouds on various parts. Turning her head, she noticed a lagoon with almost purple water. There looked like what seemed to be mermaids—a blonde one with long bangs covering one eye, conversing with another who had brown hair in two buns atop her head.

While taking close observations, he had noticed she was trailing behind. "Hey, blue-hair, stop lagging!" Sakura called.

Hinata struggled to keep up. "I-I can't fly that fast…"

Sakura, Kiba, and Shino were already put of sight.

Hinata looked around. Although she didn't notice at first, she was slowly descending. Sakura's flying dust was wearing off. She flew as fast as she could to get to shore, but another explosion—a too-close-for-comfort one—almost blew Hinata out of the skies. Panicking, she was knocked backward by the impact. Shrieking, she fell into the cold, deep blue water.

The world turned black.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Hinata thought she would never see the light of day again. Of course, she was wrong.

"Hey, who's she?" someone asked. Hinata opened her eyes. One of the mermaids she had seen was looking at her.

Hinata sat up and coughed.

"We thought you drowned," the mermaid explained. "Tenten found you on the ocean floor."

The mermaid with two brown buns atop her head and a green tail nodded. "Good thing I found you, huh?"

Hinata was too stunned to speak. She just let her mouth hand open in utter shock.

"Hey, Ino, I don't think she can speak," Tenten said, cocking her head at Hinata, who was stretched out on a rock.

"And is she _blind_?" the one names Ino added. "Those eyes are weird."

Tenten smacked her. "For the last time—IT'S CALLED A BYAKUGAUN!"

"Sorry," Ino said, rubbing her head. "I forgot about your _boyfriend._"

Tenten flipped her tail defiantly. "He is not…"

"But you want him to?" Ino offered.

Hinata noticed they had become so sidetracked with this issue. "Uh… can you tell me where Naruto is?"

Ino and Tenten looked at her in shock, as if she were a talking fish.

"I… got lost… flying down…" Hinata said quietly.

"Oh, their hideout is that way," Tenten said, pointing with her green tail. "It's a big tree, you can't miss it."

"Neji can show her the way," Ino smirked.

Tenten smacked her again. "Give up, already!"

Hinata blinked and walked off her rock to shore. She shook herself off a little, water flying everywhere. _Those mermaids were weird._ She started to pick up the pace, jumping at any startling noise.

"Who are _you_?" someone asked, dropping from the branch in front of her. It was a boy with a bored expression wearing a skunk skin.

Hinata almost had a heart attack. "I-I'm Hinata…"

"You're Hinata?" he asked, inspecting her. "Alright. We've been looking for you. By the way, I'm Sasuke, one of the lost shinobi." He lead her through the dense undergrowth to a tree, gnarled from age. He pushed aside a branch. "Hop in," he said bluntly and slid through.

Hesitantly, Hinata followed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Ah, Hinata! We were getting worried!" Kiba said as she emerged from the dark tunnel. She glanced around breathlessly, taking in all of the sights. She was in a room with dirt floors and walls filled with boys. She coughed, the room was stuffy and slightly smelly. _Must be from all of the occupants…_ she thought.

"Well, I see Sasuke brought you back safe and sound." Naruto looked over at Hinata and laughed.

"Yeah, no thanks to me," Sasuke muttered, turning his back on the group glumly.

Hinata stared at him. "I—I… uhh… thank you—"

"He's a little emo for personal reasons, nothing to sympathize with…," someone muttered towards Hinata. "Oh, I'm Chouji, by the way. Nice to meet you, Hinata-sama, we've all heard a lot about you!" He beamed at her, he was slightly heavyset and wearing a shaggy bear skin. His brown hair had a red tint—yet looked like it hadn't been washed in ages.

"Now that is all settled," Naruto said, jumping onto a platform jutting out of the wall, "we go on a treasure hunt!"

"A-a t-treasure h-hunt?" Hinata stammered, looking up at the blonde boy. She blinked and bit her lip.

"Yeah! Cap'n Clay has so much clay treasure—I stole some and now we boys like to hide and find it! While we are on this subject, Neji… no cheating this time…" His gaze met with the one of a boy in a short-haired rabbit skin. Hinata noticed his eyes were similar to her's.

"Yeah, Neji, it's not your _destiny_ to cheat!" someone called in a faily mock tone.

"Shut up, Lee!" the guy—Neji—practically snarled. "I don't have time to play with you." He clenched his fists in frustration and sat down on the dirt floor mumbling to himself.

"Will all of you just SHUT UP?" Sasuke hissed through his teeth, throwing his arms up in irritation.

"Yeah. I was trying to sleep. What a drag, you woke me up," someone yawned.

"EVERYONE SHADDUP!" Sakura, the pink fairy yelled, swooping in through one of the nooks. "I hid the freaking treasure, SO GET GOING!"

Hinata stared ahead as thoughts overflowed her mind. In the blink of an eye, everyone was gone except Naruto. "Hey, Hinata-chan, are you coming?" he asked. "Haha, of course you are! No need to answer that!" Without hesitation, he took her hand and flew up.

Hinata shrieked in surprise. They flew up and out, meeting a light blue sky. They narrowly missed the treetops of the forest. "Let's go get some treasure!"


	8. Chapter 8

a/n hello it is me after years i am updating this long live naruto. please cut me some slack. i dont write fiction and i dont remember much about naruto. enjoy i guess. its 2am and this chapter is short

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Hinata was all alone. Everyone had abandoned her. The room which had been so loud a minute ago was now silent.

She was used to this. After all, she always felt like she was one step behind and no one ever cared to wait for her to catch up. She was lagging, both in training and life. The young kunoichi rose to her feet slowly, brushing the collected dirt on her exposed knees. "Treasure, huh? Well, Naruto-kun wants to..." Hinata felt herself trail off, her eyes drifting around. She could not help but observe the foreign surroundings that now encased her and seemed to shrink at an alarming rate.

The room itself was very stuffy and made her nose itch with every breath she took. Dirt lined the walls and floors. It was a pigsty, to say the least-after all, it was occupied by a handful of young boys. Hinata did not have a problem of the disaster that was the Lost Shinobi's hideout. Actually, she very much so enjoyed the feeling of casualty and togetherness that the boys seemed to emulate. It gave her a sense of security that she did not find in her own home.

She began to study the walls around her more carefully. It seemed like the Lost Shinobi slept in the hammocks suspended around the hideout. Each bed seemed to hold a strangely different feeling, along with different possessions. For instance, the hammock closest to the ceiling was noticeably the neatest out of all the rest. A motivational message was scrawled on the wall next to it. Additionally, there seemed to be something in the hammock itself. Upon closer inspection, Hinata realized they were orange leg warmers. She giggled to herself and moved on to investigating other parts of the boys' living quarters.

After discovering a half-eaten bag of chips, an overstuffed pillow, a family portrait, and some other odds and ends lying about, the young kunoichi set her eyes on a large animal pelt hanging from the ceiling. Funny how it was practically in front of her face and she didn't notice before. Hesitating for a moment, Hinata placed a hand on the pelt. It was the color of the ground after it rains: brown and gray. Nothing really struck her as odd and yet she felt unease in the pit of her stomach. She decided against going inside the mysterious room blocked by the pelt, taking a deep breath and activating her byakugan kekkei genkai.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?!" A booming voice filled the hideout, breaking the seemingly endless silence and stopping Hinata in her tracks. She quickly dropped to one knee and took use of her kekkei genkai in order to look for the source of the voice. However, she was too late. Just as she saw a large quantity of chakra barreling towards her, she was tackled from above.

Hinata's head was spinning. Taking a moment to recover, she hailed Naruto, the boy of which she was particularly fond of. He was kneeling down right in front of her, their eyes locking in contact. His gaze was rather irritated. Hinata felt her cheeks turn candy-apple red. She was so close to Naruto...

"Don't touch my stuff without asking!" The boy yelled, sounding like a young child having a tantrum. His cheeks were red, too-not with infatuation, though: with anger.


End file.
